Dragon Days
by flooptheorange
Summary: a short story of the member of Fairy Tail childhood
1. Summer Winds

Hello everyone. I stopped writing my smutty k-on fanfic because of this beautiful idea I had. This is a simple childhood tale, no shipping (except for a little IgneelxGrandeeney). So now commence Dragon Days!

"I'll never go down!" Screamed the pink haired Dragonslayer. The sweat was steadily dripping down his whole body. "Natsu just stop! Give up already! Grey and Wendy have down already. You don't have to do this anymore." Lucy pleaded with him from the side lines of his fight.

"I'll finish it! I'm almost there...Just...one...last...bite." The already bulging Natsu finally went down, the last bite of his portion of the extra gigantic cheese cake Virgo had brought them was left dangling from his fork.

"Some how just watching him ear makes me full." Lucy slid her unfinished piece to Erza who had already finished off her portion along with the leftovers of both Grey's and Wendy's, who now laid in a food induced coma on the floor of Lucy's apartment.

"It's nice that they're so lively though," Erza said between mouthfuls. "The guild wouldn't be as fun if it wasn't for them."

"I can't go on." Wendy mumbled in her sleep.

"Just a little further Wendy, you can make it." Natsu replied, he turned in his sleep and placed his hand over Wendy's head, which would have been nice, if it hadn't seemed like he had smacked her.

"So cute! They're talking to each other in there sleep." Lucy squealed.

"What do you think they're dreaming about?" Erza asked, putting her empty plate down.

"Who knows with them."

"Mama, the boy is coming over to play again, right!" A young Wendy ran around the giant white claw of her foster mother, Grandeeney.

"Now, now Wendy you've been so excited about this, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a maiden in love." "What's love Mama?"

Grandeeney chuckled, "You'll understand when you're older." She carefully petted the top of her daughters head with the round of her claw. "Ah look Wendy! To the north, can you feel it? The air has gotten hotter. Maybe they're almost here."

"Really?" Wendy squealed. "Wendy likes when he comes, he is nice to Wendy and he is strong. You should have seen it last time Mama, he cracked this big rock! Isn't that cool!?"

A silent Igneel touched down next to them. "But of course young lady, what else should one expect from the son of the one and only Igneel."

"One thing that we know he won't be is humble. Or very bright. Or for him to have tact." Grandeeney smirked at the red dragon, the boy could be seen climbing down his large black spikes.

"Do you wish to start something Grandeeney?"

"But are you even capable of finishing what you start, Igneel?"

The boy touched ground and ran for the girl. "Without a doubt. If you don't believe me ask that fool Scissor Runner. I scorched those scales he is so proud of just last week." Igneel puffed out a cloud of smog proudly.

"It was so cool, Wendy! I wish you could have seen it." The pink haired boy was energetically speaking to her. "Igneel was all like -RAWR- and -CHOMP- and -CRASH-!"

"That's all and well Natsu, but can you tell your father to stop polluting the air here." She blew away the puff of smog that loomed over head. "It's bad for Wendy's magic."

"Just leave her to me! I'll train her to be a worthy Dragon in half the time you can."

"If you even lay a talon on her little head-ah-"

"And you said I was the one who never finished things. At least finish your sentences, Grandeeney."

"It's not that, the children, there gone."

"What did you expect? It's been almost a month since you came to visit us last."

"They must have been lonely. But they weren't the only lonely ones" Grandeeney nudged her head against Igneel's broad chest.

"Oi, the children are small, just cause we can't see them doesn't mean they can't see us."

"Look Wendy!" Natsu said and took a running start and jumped. "Fire Dragon Sword Edge!" His whole body ignited and he smashed in to a young elm tree, causing the tree to splinter and fall over.

"Awesome! Natsu, how did you do magic like that?!

"Dad taught it to me!" He proudly made a V with his hand and smiled brightly.

"It's so cool! Wendy wishes Mama would teach her magic like that."

"How old are you now Wendy?"

Wendy stared down at her hands, Mama had been over this with her. She was one hand minus one. "Four! Wendy is four!"

"Ah that's why, Dad didn't teach me magic to attack with till I was six. He said first I had to get the feel for the magic, I didn't really get it.."

"Oh-Mama says Wendy has to learn to do good with my magic before I can start to do bad."

"What can you do?! Grandeeney is a Sky Dragon right? Do you think you can fly?!"

"Wendy doesn't think so."

"Flying is soooo cool! I wish I could fly! One day I'll get a pair of wings just like Dad and we'll fly together!"

"That sounds like fun! Wendy wants to fly together with you! With a great big pair of white wings just like Mama's!" "Yeah! Let's fly together!" Natsu said and ran off, flapping his arms as if they where a large pair of wings. Wendy took after him, flapping her arms just like him. Natsu came to a stop and Wendy slowed down to stop next to him. In front of them was the large cliff that Wendy had fallen off in last months training. Wendy didn't like this cliff and Mama noticed, so she didn't bring her back anymore. "Wendy, let's fly over this wall!"

"Natsu, Wendy doesn't like this wall. Wendy always falls."

"But we have wings now Wendy! Nothing can stop us. We're true dragons now!" Natsu started to climb the wall, desperate not to be left behind, Wendy followed him. She watched ahead, he was climbing this wall like it was no problem at all. Wendy was struggling to get a hold on anything, her hands were small so she could get them in little holes, but her arms were also short so she couldn't reach the holdings. Once again she was stuck. She could feel her grip loosening. "I can't go on." Wendy mumbled, out of breath.

"Just a little further Wendy, you can make it." Natsu had climbed back down and was offering Wendy. "We're dragons aren't we?" Wendy reached up and took his hand, pulling herself to the next hand hold. "And a wall won't defeat dragons!"

"Right!" Slowly, and with Natsu help, Wendy climbed. If she was unable to reach a hand hold Natsu would help her to one. Before she knew it she had climbed the cliff.

"See Wendy! Dragons can do anything!"

"Right! We're strong dragons just like Mama and Papa!"

"Oi, Wendy, you better be careful. You know Dad doesn't like you calling him that."

"But Mama is my mama so wouldn't Igneel be my Papa?"

Natsu giggled at her comment. "Ask him about that."

"Got it. I'll ask when we get back."

"Oi, Wendy what's that?" Natsu pointed to the big tree in the distance, unlike the other trees the top portion had been removed and it had a stub that had swings attached to it. There was a strange pulley system attached to it.

"Ah! Mama said she had a reward for Wendy when Wendy finally climbed the wall." Wendy ran toward it and started looking over the pulley system.

"How does it work?" Natsu had appeared by her side, trying with all his might to figure out the system.

"Wendy thinks that we just need to turn this and it'll work. Then we just sit on a swing and it should work."

"Leave the heavy work to me!" Natsu flexed his small arm. With a great effort, Natsu turned the wheel and with it the swings started to slowly move in a circle.

"Ah! This looks like fun, doesn't it Natsu?!"

"Yeah! Go take a seat, I'll go sit down in a few more turns."

"Right!" Wendy ran and sat down on one of the swings, it slowly spun with her on it. Some how it made her feel sick, like her tummy was gonna come out of her mouth.

"Okay Wendy get ready." Natsu stopped spinning and ran to the nearest swing, he got to it second before it started moving. The swings were now turning around the tree, not fast but at a speed still fast enough to make Wendy hold on tight. She wished she didn't have to, she felt terrible, and worse than the time she ate the mushroom that Mama warned her not to eat. Then she heard it from behind her. "Wendy *blrg* help me *bcrlch*"

She turned to find Natsu a sick green color and fighting off puking. Wendy didn't know what to do, she was scared, she felt sick, but Natsu was in trouble! She needed to help him! Slowly she felt it, something was growing in her, a strange but pleasant feeling was building up in her chest. She felt it grow in her then it just released itself. As soon as it was released, Wendy's and Natsu's swings ropes snapped and they slid away using the swing seats as cushions. As they slid to a stop Natsu stood up and went to Wendy. "Did you do that Wendy?"

She nodded weakly. She was still scared and her shins hurt from scraping along the ground. "Awesome! That had me so sick I couldn't even move! If we ever run into something like that again at least I know I have you to rely on."

"Mhmm. Leave it to me. Wen- I'll protect you from that moving things so from now on.." Wendy felt like crying. "Protect me from everything else." At that point she lost it, she could feel her tear streaming down her cheeks and could her her winded cries. Then Natsu put his hand on her head and petted her head gently. "Right, leave it to Onii-chan, he'll never let anything hurt his little sister again." He squatted down and put Wendy on his back. "Hang on tight, we're going back to the adults." He took a running start, slid down the cliff, and took off for Wendy's house. For some reason she felt so safe on his back. Nothing would hurt her anymore her. Natsu burst throught the clearing and ran to the two dragons lying in wait. As soon as they saw Wendy they rushed to meet them. "What happened!" Grandeeney yelled, she sounded panicked.

"We climbed the cliff and we found that swing thing, we got on it and I got really sick. Wendy used her magic and cut our ropes but we flew and Wendy skinned her knees bad."

"Mama! Papa! Onii-chan! It hurts! I was scared!"

"You fool, Grandeeney! Didn't you know that the children couldn't handle motion well? All of them are like this! What? Papa?!"

"Papa!" Wendy reached up and hugged Igneels nose horn. "I was brave! I saved Onii-chan"

"Right. Good girl. You did great!"

"Stay still Wendy, Mama will make the pain go away," Grandeeney blew a gently sparkly mist onto Wendy. Her wounds started to close up an the pain went away. "Your turn Natsu."

"I'm fine. I just got sick." Her defiantly pulled up his scarf and hid his mouth. Grandeeney pulled the scarf down with her claw.

"So that sprained ankle, armful of cuts and that splinter are nothing right?"

Natsu paused and then opened his arm up wide, he then received the same treatment. "You can't lie to your doctor, Natsu."

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

"Mom?!"

"It what Wendy wanted isn't it?"

"Right," Grandeeney nudged him closer to Igneel and Wendy. "What Wendy wanted."

The dragon family layed out together under the sky. The two children were rubbing their heavy eyes as their parents, who served as their wind breaks, hummed the soft melody of the dragon lullabies. Wendy rolled over to face her new brother. "Your going to come to visit again, right?"

"Of course. No matter where we go, we'll always be together."

"Promise?"

"Pink promise!" He held his pink out she took it. "Pinkie promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles and cut my pinky."

Wendy rolled over to him. "Onii-chan, daisuke."

"I love you too Wendy."

Wendy rolled into Natsu's open arm. "Onii-chan, daisuke."

"Did you hear her!" Erza bounced up.

"I did!" Lucy watched over them with beauty filled eyes.

"I love..umm.. You too.." Natsu grumbled out in his sleep.

Lucy and Erza squealed. "Do you think they'll do it again?" Lucy eyes looked glazed over.

"Maybe. Do you have a Lacrima Recorder?"

"There's one some where in the closet!"

"Go! Go!" The two ran toward the closet.

"Mama... Papa... Onii-chan kept his promise."

Writers note: Hello thanks for reading as always. I really like this story personally so I hope you do to. This is a one shot sorry to disappoint anyone that would want more. Like always I thank my editor, who puts up with my shit. My goal is for her to praise me one day!( Just remembered she's younger than me and I'm starting to wonder what I'm doing with my life.) Well thank you for reading, if you interested I release previews on tumblr. The tag should be: talesofseahorseporn

Editors note: He's suppose to be my senpai and he wants my praise, says something doesn't it. Then again my praise is pretty hard to get when I think about it. Anyways, these stories tend to be fun to edit, even though he pushes a lot of work onto me sometimes. I try my best to edit these, which isn't easy with all the spelling, grammar mistakes, and he always has some words missing for a sentence to actually make sense. So I hope it's a lot easier to understand and read his works after I finish editing them.


	2. Metal Cranes

Well I'm a big liar, not really, I had no intention of writing a second chapter. I just sort of did. Unlike the last one this chapter is...shippy. Well I hope you enjoy.

Metal Cranes.

"Gajeel you need to eat other things besides scrap metal! You're gonna ruin your health. Have some corn." Levy rambled in vain. Even with all her might she couldn't get the corn-on-the-cob anywhere near the metal Dragon-Slayers mouth, he sat there happily gnawing on a piece of metal, his half outstretched arm blocking the small script-mages grainy advance. Levy didn't give up though, all of Fairy Tail had gathered up to watch Magnolia's famous sakura blossoms and have a picnic in the park but Gajeel was refusing to eat any food that she had prepared for the event and continued to eat the scrap metal he had brought along.

"Oi shrimp! A Dragon-Slayers element is the perfectly balanced meal for them. It's the best thing for a growing boy."

"But don't you care about how things taste! I know it's supposed to taste good but don't you get tired of the same flavor."

"Nope, why don't you worry about Salamander instead of me?"

"Cause Natsu eats lots of different food, he just sets it on fire! So come on eat some food!"

"Watch out!" Cried Natsu from the field where the other guild members happily played soccer. Levy turned around with just enough time to see the soccer ball a inch away from her face.

"Droy! Jet! Where are you?" A young Levy walked through the forest, she had somehow gotten separated from Jet and Droy during their game of tag. She clutched her small red tote bag nervously, this is why she had told the two that it would be better to stay in her yard and have a tea party but they refused to listen. Levy heard a stick crack and turned her heard towards the oncoming sound. "Who's there?" She said, trembling slightly.

"Calm down, it's fine." A young boy emerged from the thicket, her had shaggy black hair that went down to his waist and piercing red eyes. "I'm not hear to hurt you, it's just not safe to be here."

Levy backed up." Are you going to eat me Wolf-san?"

"Wolf-san?"

"Mhmm, there was a story about this, a girl gets lost in a forest and a wolf tries to eat her."

"I'm not a wolf, how rude. I'm a dragon!"

"Then are you gonna eat me Dragon-san? Dragons always eat people."

"No, I won't. I'm looking after you, it's dangerous to go farther into these woods. Besides, you don't look very tasty. No matter how hungry I am I won't eat something that doesn't look tasty." A low rumbling sound came from the boys direction, he blushed and looked away.

"Ah, are you hungry? I have cookies and tea!" Levy sat down and started pulling the snacks out of her bag. The boy sat next to her and she handed him a cookie and the thermostat of tea. He sniffed the cookie and took a bite, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Ew, is this what human food taste like?"

"Ehhh, you didn't like the cookies?! Ginger nip cookies are the best! What do you like then?"

"Metal."

"Okay then, one order of metal coming up." Levy dug around in her bag pulling out her note pad and a set of crayons.

"Meh-tha-lu." She sounded out as she wrote the phonetic spelling on to the paper, which turned black and crumbled up. "What happened?" The boy said looking over her shoulder "I think I spelled it wrong, it's hard for me to spell and read." She giggled and took her crayon to the paper again trying to spell it right. "Just wait, Dragon-san, I'll have your metal soon." The paper turned black and crumbled again.

"Metal is spelled M-E-T-A-L."

"Ah okay!M-E-T-A-L." The piece of paper turned silver and taunt. "Here you go one piece of metal."

"What was that?" He sat there turning the thin plate of metal before setting it to the side.

"Solid Script magic! The old man at the library is teaching it to me! I can't use it well yet, he can make it all pop out and stuff, I can't even spell right. He told me reading will help, but I can't read well either."

"Hehe, if it's magical all you need to do is practice! My dad told me that. Just keep doing the spell until you get it right. I'll practice with you!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Do you have something to read?"

"Momotaro!" She said digging up the book from her bag.

"What's that?"

"It's a old folk story, I'll read it to you." She opened the book an began reading."Long, long ego ther libed, an old man and an old wooman; they were pes-ants, and had to work harad to earn their dayly rice. The old man used to go and cut grass for the parmers around, and while he was gone the old woman, his wive, did the worqu of the house and worqued in their own little rice field. One day the.." As the sun went down Levy realized the boy had fallen asleep as she was reading. She poked his cheek waking him up." Did you like the story, Dragon-san?"

"Mhmm," he rolled closer to her. "The animals were funny, I liked how the dog and the monkey fought a lot."

"LEVY-CHAN!" She heard one of the adults from the village scream."WHERE ARE YOU!"

"OVER HERE!" She screamed back. "Dragon-san we can go back to the village." She turned back to the boy, but he was no where to be found.

"Sorry, but my dad wouldn't like me going far from where we live." His voice came from the thicket, his red eyes shinning though, like that of a animal.

"Ahhh, well bye Dragon-san, oh I'm Levy McGarden, I hope we can play together again!"

"Yeah, so do I." The eyes drew dimmer as they disappeared. The adult broke through the forest walls and went to Levys side.

"Levy-chan, are you okay, were you scared?"

"No, Dragon-san was keeping me company."

"Dragon-san?"

"Yup, he was nice and he help me read!"

"Well that's good Levy-chan. Come on let's go, your mama and papa are really worried about you."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Gajeel walked through the thicket to where his foster dad was waiting. His body shining like polished metal in the setting sun. "Oi, Pops! I don't think it's safe to stay here anymore."

"I saw, I didn't think there was a village here, I couldn't see it from the sky."

"That's cause the forest is so thick here."

"You were lucky it was a little girl and not a adult, who knows what would have happened." Metalicana gently flick Gajeel on his back, though it still contained enough force to send the young Dragon-Slayer tumbling. "Tie up any loose ends you have here, we leave at midnight."

"Sure!"

A sharp light pierced through Levy's window. She got out of bed and toddled toward the windowsill. She looked out her window to see a large shadow flying away from the town, on it's back where two gleaming red orbs of light. As Levy stared in wonder her hand came down, resting upon a origami crane that was placed upon a card that had a child's messy hand writing.

"Oi, shrimp!" Gajeel said gently patting Levy on her cheek. "Nap times over." Levy awoke for her slumber groggily. She was seated in Gajeels lap, using his chest as a back rest.

"Gajeel, what time is it?"

"Time to go back, everyone else is leaving."

"Levy, you should have seen it!" Lucy said popping out from behind his back. "Gajeel stayed here the whole time watching you while you slept, he said it was all his fault cause he wasn't able to deflect the ball in time." Lucy smiled giddily as she poked fun at the Dragon-Slayer.

"Well, what kind of Mage can't even deflect a ball!"

"Hmmm, I wonder?" Lucy said skipping around Gajeel.

"Ready to go Levy? How's your head?"

"Fine, thanks Lu-chan." She stood out of Gajeels lap."Any left overs? I need to pack it up if there is."

"Nope, not a crumb left, even your weird ginger nip cookie things are gone."

"Don't call them weird! Who ate everything? it was a lot of food."

"Gajeel did. He was all like,' Oi, bunny girl, bring me the corn! It be a shame if it went bad!'"

"Oi, bunny girl, keep talking and I'm gonna nail you to a tree!"

"Just like that! Well bye now." She ran off, chasing after Happy and Natsu. Levy turned and smiled at Gajeel.

"Thanks for watching over me."

Gajeels face grew red. "No..no problem."

"Bye Gajeel, see you tomorrow." She ran off, trying to catch up to the main group of girls heading toward Fairy Hills.

"Oi, Shrimp, be careful on your way back!"

"I will!" She said waving back at him.

Levy dug through the clutter of her closest, moving piles of book till she she found the box of her childhood books. Upon opening the lid she sighed. "Thank god it wasn't a dream." Standing on top of all the books was a small metal crane, underneath in a six year old messy writing was a simple note. 'CAnT waIT To PlaY agaIN!"


End file.
